


Aftermath

by re_l



Series: Sexxx Dreams [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You agree to see Ada and Leon again.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to continue this due to a request on tumblr. it took a little while but i finally finished.

It had been nearly two weeks since that wonderful wonderful night. You couldn't stop thinking about how Ada tasted and how she convulsed above you when she reached her peak or how Leon's cock had felt ploughing into your cunt and the delicious feeling of him filling your womb with his seed. 

Your nostalgia caused you to forget you were pouring coffee in the break room. 

“[Y/N]!” your friend Ashley screamed. 

Her shout brought you out of your dazed state. _Shit_. You'd spilled your coffee. You grabbed for a roll of paper towels, Ashley rushing to help. She helped you sop up the burning hot mess. 

“You've been so distant these past weeks. Did something happen?” she asked, feigning concern. She was just being nosy.

Now Ashley was a great work buddy but what kept you from seeing her outside the office was precisely that. How damn nosy the girl was. 

“Nothing, Ash. I just haven't been sleeping well.” 

“The coffee should hopefully help!” she chirped. You smiled. 

You left her in the break room and headed back to your cubicle. 

The morning after, you had awoken alone in bed. The smells of breakfast wafted into the room. You got up, quickly locating your bra and panties. You felt the aftermath of last night on your thighs. You pulled on your panties and clasped your bra before leaving the room. You followed your nose and found Leon, Ada's boyfriend and the man who had creampied you, standing at the stove making breakfast. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he greeted. You saw that he was making pancakes. 

“Where's Ada?” you asked, attempting to rub the sleep out of your eyes. 

He shrugged. “No idea, but she left something for you on the table.” He made a motion toward said table. 

You walked over and saw a sticky note with a prettily written scrawl on it. You picked it up and read it. 

_[Y/N],_  
I had a great time last night. Leon did too. I hope you'll come and play with us again sometime.  
~Ada 

She had also written a number, presumably hers, at the bottom. You sat down at the ebony table. 

“Leon?” you started, wanting to get his attention. He turned to look at you. “Are you mad?” 

He chuckled. “No. I guess I was a little bit shocked at first, but walking in on your girlfriend with another woman isn't exactly the worst thing in the world.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Ada and I have an open relationship for the most part. I let her play and she lets me play, but we're always there for each other when push comes to shove.” 

You smiled. “That's sweet.”

You had also wondered about the dynamics of open relationships and now you had experienced it first hand. You could also check quite a few things off of your sexual bucket list.

You and Leon had eaten breakfast together, idly chatting about various things. He let you use their lavish shower and called a cab for you when you were ready to go. He walked you down with his arm slung lazily around your waist. He pressed a kiss to your lips before you got in the taxi and said,

“Hope to be seeing you again sometime, [Y/N].” 

You bit your lip and nodded, getting in the car. 

You had considered texting Ada several times over the course of those two long weeks, but could never bring yourself to do it. It felt wrong. Having someone's boyfriend cum in you while they sat on your face, getting off on it. 

You pulled out your phone and texted Ada. 

_**Hi Ada, it's [Y/N].** _

You didn't know what else to say. Ada had texted you back a little later, the chiming of your phone nearly making you spill your coffee again. You set the mug down and eagerly picked up your phone.

_**Hey honey, how have you been? I've been waiting for you to text me.** _

You chewed your lip, thinking about what to say. 

_**I've been good. How about you? And sorry I've been really busy. Work is crazy.** _

You knew it was a half-assed excuse but Ada didn't seem like a woman whose feelings were hurt too easily. 

_**That's quite alright. I can say I've been pretty good too. I can't stop thinking of you. We should play again soon.** _

You felt your cheeks heating up from her implication. You had your suspicion that she saw sex as a game and the way she was referring to it only confirmed your notion. She wasn't exactly wrong though. It could be a game. A fun one. 

_**I think I'd like that.** _

You held your breath as you typed a follow-up message.

_**When are you free?** _

You put your phone face down on the desk, doing your best to ignore it. When your phone chimed, you used all your willpower to ignore it. _You needed to get your work done._ You already slacked off enough. 

You finished typing a few emails before picking up the distracting device. 

_**I'm free tonight if that works for you.** _

Your breath hitched.

_**Yes, that works for me.** _

Her reply was immediate. 

_**Come over at 5:30. I'm looking forward to seeing you again.** _

She included her address in the message. You were thankful she did because you hadn't remembered it. You glanced at the time on your phone. 2:36. _Great._ You had a little less than two and a half hours until your workday was over and you knew you wouldn't be able to get anything done. All you'd be thinking about was seeing Ada and Leon.

You were out of the building by five o'clock sharp. It seemed like it had taken eons for it to finally roll around. You ran out of the building and to your car, ignoring Ashley's nagging, “[Y/N]! Where are you going?” 

You quickly got into your vehicle, turning the key in the engine as if your life depended on it. You drove out of the parking lot, pushing the speed limit. Ada's apartment was about twenty minutes from your workplace, so you had no time to go home and change. 

Your work clothes weren't _completely_ unattractive. You usually wore a tight white blouse and a short black pencil skirt, paired with thigh highs and pumps. It had a sort of 'slutty secretary’ vibe to it, so you didn't completely lament the fact you couldn't change. 

You followed the directions your GPS gave you, arriving to your destination with just five minutes to spare. You adjusted your mirror so you could quickly redo your makeup and straighten your attire. You hopped out of the door and pressed the lock button on your keys, listening for the beep. You raced into the building. You tried to seem nonchalant as possible but it was a tad difficult considering your heart was pounding and your thoughts were racing a thousand miles a minute. You got onto the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor. The elevator seemed to crawl at a snail speed. You tapped your foot, the pump of your heel clacking on the tile floor. Finally, after an eternity, you heard the _ding_ indicating you'd arrived on the seventh floor. 

You speed-walked out of the elevator and down the hall. When you got to apartment 7B, you took a deep breath trying to compose yourself. You didn't want to seem too eager. You raised your hand and lightly wrapped your knuckles on the door. You heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened, revealing Ada, who pulled you in and enveloped you in a kiss. You saw Leon watching out of the corner of your eye. 

“[Y/N],” she said warmly, taking a step back. 

You looked over at the table where Leon was sitting. Three places were set. You saw the served meal was some kind of soup, assuming from the steaming bowl, paired with a red wine. 

“Come sit down with us.” Ada put her hand on the small of your back, guiding you to the table. She pulled out your chair for you and you took a seat. 

You looked into the bowl in front of you. It was indeed soup. It was thick and red. There were different greens and a dab of sour cream floating at the top. It smelled good. You wondered what it was. Leon seemed to read your mind. 

“Its Borscht,” he explained. “It's got tomatoes, sausage, and various vegetables in it.” You nodded. 

You took a spoonful, raising it to your mouth and blowing on it. You felt their eyes on you. You brought it to your mouth. You let the taste proliferate on your tongue. It was creamy and tasted like boiled meat and vegetables. It was slightly sour. You made up your mind that you liked it. 

“It's good,” you said, flicking your eyes between them. Leon gave a smile and Ada purred, “I'm glad to hear that.” 

You sat in silence. Ada and Leon talked, but you couldn't tell what they were saying. You were absorbed in thought, wondering what was going to happen. 

“[Y/N],” Ada said. You looked up at her. She had slightly startled you. 

“Yes?” you answered. She smirked at you. 

“Are you in your work clothes?” You felt a blush spread across your face. 

“I didn't have time to change,” you said apologetically. 

“It's fine, it's fine. In fact,” she said, moving to stand above you. “I kind of like them.” She brushed her fingers along your collar. “Makes me think that you're my assistant.” She popped a few of your buttons. “My sexy assistant.” 

She sat down on your lap and opened your shirt enough to expose your bra to her. She pulled the cups down over your tits. She latched her mouth onto your right breast. You threw your head back and moaned. 

“Ada,” Leon cut in. “Why don't we head to the bedroom?” 

“Perfect idea.” She helped you to your feet and started to drag you. Leon trailed behind. 

She pushed you down on the bed and climbed on top of you. She pressed her mouth to yours. The kiss was robust. She thrust her tongue into your mouth and licked all around. You felt lightheaded. You heard Leon unzipping his pants. You opened your eyes to look. 

He had already taken off his shirt and was working on pulling his pants down. He removed his boxers after that, letting his cock spring free. He approached Ada, who was still enthralled in the kiss, and ran his hands over her backside. You felt her moan into the kiss. He flipped up her dress and dragged her panties down. When he thrust inside of her, she lurched forward a bit and moaned again, this time louder. 

Leon set a brisk speed, slamming in and out of her. She continued to kiss you and grope your breasts. Her touch was as amazing as you remembered. You reached down to play with her clit making her moan into the kiss. 

Leon kept thrusting into Ada for a bit more before finally reaching his orgasm. You sped up your ministrations to help her reach her peak. Leon pulled out when she did and Ada collapsed on top on you. You rolled her over onto her back and continued to kiss her. You felt the bed dip where Leon sit down. 

You got off of Ada and crawled towards Leon. You sat in front of him and he grabbed you, pulling you into a kiss. You felt Ada's chin on your shoulder. She grabbed your hair and gently tugged you away. She pressed her lips to yours again and then just as quickly broke it. She urged you to move over by putting her hand on your side. You complied and watched as she leaned down and started to lick Leon's cock. You followed her lead.

Leon tasted like a mix of him and Ada. You savored the taste as you licked tantalizing stripes up his member. Leon fisted his hand in your hair and groaned. His noises made you smirk. You two continued to suck his cock for a bit longer before you felt Ada tug your head off of him. She smiled at you in her cat-like way and then pushed Leon onto his back. 

“Ride him.” You followed her order and positioned yourself over him. You slammed your cunt down on his cock. 

“Ada, sit on my face,” you heard Leon grunt as he took a hold of your hips. You heard her laugh as she started to inch towards him. She situated herself so she was facing you. She ground her pussy down on Leon's face as she took her seat. 

You rode his cock while his hands guided you. A hand spanked your ass making you increase your speed. Ada leaned over to kiss you.

You tried to keep your mouth on Ada's but it was hard considering you were bouncing up and down. Drool spilled out of your mouth. You felt yourself reaching orgasm again. Leon's cock was petting your g-spot with each stroke. 

Leon took the initiative to take a hold of your ass and start fucking you onto his cock even harder. You could no longer keep your mouth on Ada's as he jackhammered your cunt. 

“ _Oh my godddd,_ ” you murmured, unable to properly form your words. 

Ada put her hands over your tits again and kneaded them as Leon took you closer and closer. She took her nipple into her mouth and started to move her tongue around the bud. You came undone as she did this. 

You cried out your orgasm as Leon continued drilling your pussy. Moans and whines fell from your lips the whole time. You felt Ada stroking your hair. She cooed praise in your ear. Leon slammed you down onto his pelvis one more time and then spilled deep into your cunt. You collapsed onto him and Ada pulled you off. You mourned the lack of his presence as he slipped out of you. Ada pulled you against her chest. 

“You were so good, [Y/N],” she praised, running her finger across your cheek. You smiled and nuzzled into her. 

Leon pressed himself up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, cupping your tits.

“She's right.” He placed his lips on your neck. 

“I hope you'll play with us again. You're always such a doll.” She got close to your ear. “Maybe you'll even consider becoming a bigger part of our relationship.” The last part was a husky whisper. 

You blushed. You were definitely tempted. 

“Maybe. I don't know. I've never been in a polyamorous relationship before.” 

Ada stroked along the curve of your hip. 

“Well, think about it. You'll have nothing holding you back. You can see whoever you want. Now go to sleep.” She resumed running her fingers through your hair. 

You soon fell asleep, feeling soothed by the presence of the man and woman on either side of you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> leave prompts in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
